


Teach Me Your Ways

by fatripbruh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Gay Panic, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, My first fic, Practice Kissing, Sexuality Crisis, Swearing, im sorry if this sucks, kind of?, minsung - Freeform, please and thank you, prompts for future fics are encouraged, slight jealousy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatripbruh/pseuds/fatripbruh
Summary: Minho is always sure of himself. He has an air of confidence about him that is unrivalled by even the sportiest or hottest of 'jocks'. He knows what he wants and he gets what he wants with no further discussion needed. Lately, he finds himself focused on only one person. Jisung. Now, Minho isn’t gay. He’s has and always will like girls. But lately (obviously), he’s not been so sure. Minho is always sure. So, of course, this is baffling.





	Teach Me Your Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwO_Bitc_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwO_Bitc_h/gifts).

> This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Please enjoy. Or don't. It's free real estate.

Minho is always sure of himself. He has an air of confidence about him that is unrivalled by even the sportiest or hottest of 'jocks'. He knows what he wants and he gets it with no further discussion needed. He’s not actually in the 'popular group' at school, - in fact, he hangs out with who could be considered the ‘nerds’- but he may as well be for the line of girls that trail behind him like groupies. 

Despite all of this, lately, he finds himself focused on only one person. His best friend since birth (though, they like to think that they were friends before birth as well), Jisung. 

Of course, Jisung has always been a constant for Minho and he’s always had Jisung on his mind since the day they met, but lately, Minho hasn’t been able to think about anything else, his mind always drifting back to his best friend, his thoughts not always savoury.

He’ll be in class, zoning out on his professor’s lectures, as he always does, thinking about what he packed for lunch, when his thoughts subconsciously drift to how beautiful Jisung’s smile was when Minho shared his lunch with him because he forgot his own, then slowly devolving into thoughts of Jisung’s lean but secretly muscular body, his hot as fuck thighs and his surely even hotter di- nope, nope, nopity nope nope nope. That’s as far as Minho ever lets his thoughts go.

Now, Minho isn’t gay. He has and always will like girls. But lately (obviously), he’s not been so sure. Minho is always sure. So, of course, this is baffling.

That is why, on a Friday afternoon at Jisung’s house, when Jisung brings up the topic of kissing, Minho kinda freaks out a bit. 

“So…you know I’ve never had my first kiss, right?” 

“…”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it lately ‘cause there’s this girl I really like and I’m thinking of asking her out but if she says yes and we go on a date, I won’t know how to kiss her afterwards and she’ll never go out with me again and she’ll tell all of her friends that I suck at kissing and no one will want to go out with me. Ever.”

“...Okay.”

“You’ve kissed a lot of people, haven’t you?”

This breaks Minho out of his gay panic. “And what about it? What about it? Now you’re slut shaming me?” he says in a joking tone.

“No, no, of course not. I was wondering if you could…” Minho can see the pink hue of a blush on Jisung’s cheeks as he trails off. Now his curiosity is fully peaked.

“I could what?”

“Ugh. It’s embarrassing! Could you…teachmehowto?” Jisung’s face is full-on red at this point.

"Teach you how to what?"

"..."

"Oh." It takes a moment for the request to fully register in Minho’s brain, but when it does, the gay panic comes back stronger, bringing with it a hint of confusion and insecurity. “…what?”

Jisung cringes at the direct words. “It doesn’t matter. I was totally joking anyway.”

He can see Jisung start to retreat back in his shell and Minho starts to panic because for some reason, now that the idea has been planted in Minho’s mind, he desperately wants to kiss Jisung. His best friend. So he quickly responds, albeit unnecessarily loudly. “Yes!”

It’s Jisung’s turn to be confused. “’Yes’ what?”

Now that he has Jisung’s attention, Minho responds calmly, of course, still internally freaking out. “Yes, I will teach you how to kiss.”

Jisung looks taken aback and Minho starts to wonder if he really was joking, but, nevertheless, he continues. “Go brush your teeth and we can get started.”

Jisung still looks slightly shocked, but a slight smile appears on his face as he scrambles off his bed to follow Minho’s command. As Jisung gets ready in the bathroom, Minho starts questioning whether he really should do this. After all, Jisung’s only kissing him so that he can impress someone else. This may end up hurting a lot. The thought only occurs to Minho as Jisung appears in the doorway of the bedroom. To late to back out now. What a shame.

Jisung slowly approaches Minho and tentatively sits on the bed next to him, gaze flicking down to his lips and then back up to look Minho in the eyes, but not before licking his lips almost provocatively. Fuck. “So…how should we do this?”

“I’m going to kiss you. You don’t have to do anything the first time. Just try to remember what I do and apply it to the next kiss, okay?”

“O-okay.”

With that, Minho slowly leans in, giving Jisung enough time to pull away in case he changes his mind. After hovering a couple of centimetres away from Jisung for a few seconds, Minho finally connects their lips. He doesn’t move for a bit, letting Jisung get used to the feeling, but when Minho actually does move his lips, it’s fucking amazing. There are no fireworks or explosions when they kiss, instead, the feeling is much more subtle, much more heart-warming, like finally coming home after years of being away, or the completion of a complex puzzle. 

When Minho goes to pull away, Jisung grabs onto the front of his shirt, pulling him back in and kissing him again. It’s not the best kiss. It’s messy and inexperienced, but, at the same time, it tops every other kiss Minho has ever had. It just feels right. 

Minho bites down on Jisung’s bottom lip, Jisung whining into his mouth. Oh no. Oh fuck no. If this kiss continues, Minho’s going to be in a very uncomfortable situation. Following this realisation, Minho pulls away, both of them panting into each other’s mouths. Jisung goes to connect their lips again but Minho puts a hand against his chest. “I think you’ve learnt enough to impress your crush.” Jisung looks up into Minho’s eyes, fixing him with an intense stare, his pupils dilated. Minho breaks Jisung’s gaze, eyes wandering down to his kiss-bitten lips, desperately fighting the urge to kiss him again.

“I don’t think I care about her anymore.”

Before Minho has any time to react, Jisung’s lips are frantically pressed against his, neither of them coming up for air for another hour or so, lips wandering down to each other’s necks when they need a breather.

It’s safe to say that, after that day, both Minho and Jisung mastered the art of covering suspicious ‘bruises’ with concealer.


End file.
